


Welcome Home!

by Nitchen



Series: Gifts for friends [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Female Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: OthelloXOcA small oneshot for a friend of mine <3
Relationships: Alan Humphries & Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Othello (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Gifts for friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083974
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Home!

„Hae we got th' garlands an' plates yit?" The blond reaper with the cornrows went back and forth, they had already prepared everything, Alan had baked a beautiful cake, which was blue on one side and pink on the other. The two Shinigami were very happy, after all they had become grandparents and the three little darlings came home today. Flora, Alan and Eric's daughter had been thinking about children for a long time with Othello, the nice little forensic scientist who offered his famous licorice candies to everyone and always cheerful, and nine months ago it finally worked out. Alan was proud of his daughter, as was Eric. His son, Sammy, unfortunately cannot come today, because he had to take care of his husband, who was unfortunately ill. 

Romeo was his name, he was a veteran and an old friend of Eric's. His best friend. But he could watch via Skype and had already prepared everything, a tray was on the table, it wasn't turned on yet, Sammy hadn't called yet. They could actually use the telephone, but the blond son of Slingphreis was deaf and could not hear anything. Only with gestures he could communicate with his family and his friend. But he did not mind. After all, Flora had to use gestures, because she was mute and no sound came out of her throat. Othello wanted to invent something for the brown-haired girl to learn to talk with. But it took time, and the last months he had had his hands full with the preparations. He was just a good son-in-law,

he was a bit of a gossip, Eric thought and Sammy thought so too, but he would never leave his wife. Everyone in the family knew that.  
„Yes, Eric, they're by the sink..“ returned Alan, who was setting up the dining room table. Pink and blue balloons were all over the living room and Eric hung a garland saying, „Welcome home!", was written in green letters, since according to Alan's opinion it was gender-neutral. The brown-haired man smiled softly and looked at Eric briefly, he loved the blond Scotsman more than anything, they had been together for five years, went through thick and thin.

The older man had once saved Alan from death, from the 'Thrones of Death' the only disease that could kill a shinigami. The one who was responsible for Eric starting sinning for his partner. He had collected 1,000 pure souls to enable Alan to live on. At first the smaller man didn't like it that much, but then he thought it was cute..kind of. 1,000 souls should not only be seen as a salvation for Eric, but also as a proof of love. Proof that Eric would do anything for Alan. Whatever he wanted, he'd get it for him. No matter how much money it cost, no matter how rare it was. Eric was just the best. 

  
„So, all set...they should be arriving in five minutes...“Alan then said and kissed Eric's chin, the small stubbly beard of the bigger Shinigami scratched something which made Alan giggle softly. Eric then kissed him properly, bent down slightly to get to his mouth. Eric was 1. 80 cm and Alan 1. 60 cm, so there was a very big difference in size between the two, but this did not matter much to the couple. After all Eric could get everywhere in the supermarket and Alan could climb through everywhere. Both were just perfect for each other. They knew that, as did their friends and family.

“Okay“ Eric grinned affectionately and bent down slightly as Alan tried to put a party hat on him. When it was attached, the brown-haired Reaper grinned broadly, Eric did it after him and they waited.

Meanwhile, Othello and Flora were on their way home, the little ones, Lucas, Heather and Jess, were sweet triplets and sleeping peacefully in the back seat, Well, until Heather woke up whining, hungry. This woke up little Lucas, who started screaming. The little ones were one day old and already caused a lot of trouble. Othello looked at his fiancée with some concern, this one breastfeeding the two babies, who suddenly calmed down and drank. The brown-haired forensic scientist drove on and looked around, hummed a song softly, they drove through the beautiful landscape of Scotland and enjoyed the country's nature.

Othello had been transferred to Glasgow and had thus come to know and love Flora, Eric and Alan's daughter. Both had got along well from the beginning. The brown-haired one closed her eyes again and listened to Othello. This one grinned and looked into the return mirror to Jess, who was sleeping. She was the smallest and youngest. There were complications with her, because Flora had no more strength after Heather and Lucas and the little one had also been wrong. But after fifteen hours in labor she had made it with Othello's help. They had actually only planned to have one child, but fate sometimes surprises you and turns the life of a family upside down. Her parents had wished for only one at first and were surprised with two.

„You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey...“ the brown-haired man sang softly and looked gently at his girlfriend. The song was what Eric used to play on his guitar when Flora was a little baby. Even if it sounds very macabre, Othello had known Flora since she was born, because one year before the birth of the Slingphries twins he had been transferred to Scotland and stayed with Alan and Eric, Flora liked him immediately and they had done a lot of things.

After a few years Uncle Thelli became her Thelli, and what was surprising was that everyone accepted it. And even if there were someone who would have something against their relationship, Flora and Othello would always stay together. For Othello had accepted Flora with her handicap, she had not yet met a man who did not come from her family and circle of acquaintances who did so. At that time she had had a few dates with men she somehow didn't like. But Othello, that sweet little scientist was just perfect for her. He would always support and love her, that was clear to Flora. The brown-haired man then parked in front of the garage when they arrived and saw them Flora opened her eyes and unbuckled, her boyfriend did the same and then got out, went around the car and opened the passenger door, helped her to get out, she should rest.

Jess had woken up and squealed loudly, Othello closed the door and got the little girl out, she snuggled up against him. He quickly took Flora's suitcase and helped his wife into the house, it was in a small village, completely isolated from the outside world. It took them an hour to get to the next town, and they only went shopping once a week. But that didn't bother him, after all it was kind of great, no annoying neighbours. Everything was perfect. Behind the farm there was a stable with sheep and chickens. Also a horse that belonged to Flora, then Sammy, but he now lives in Edinburgh with Romeo. He had not been with his parents for a long time, his partner was more important at the moment and everyone in his family understood this. But he wanted to come home soon when his Romeo was better.

„Shhh...it's all right my sweetie....“ whispered Othello and looked at her. Jess squeaked and snuggled up against him slightly. He unlocked the door and helped Flora, who was waddling rather, since she still had some pain. But it went, with painkillers even better than expected. She squeezed his hand lightly. He opened the door and looked at Alan and Eric, both of them grinning and fixated only on their three grandchildren. Lucas squealed softly and looked at Eric while Jess pressed herself against Othello. Heather looked curiously at Alan. Flora smiled gently as her parents together.

„Welcome home!", said the two newly born grandparents at the same time and grinned broadly, then they hugged Othello and Flora, both smiling and looking around: the entire living room was decorated and the kitchen was also decorated in blue - pink. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Everything was perfect. Flora looked around and gave her two parents a kiss on the cheek. Then Eric gave Heather and Lucas to Alan while Othello gently put Alan Jess in his arms, the brown-haired man smiled gently and looked at him, grinning and overjoyed. He was a grandfather!

Finally he was able to hold the little ones in his arms, after nine but so long months. Alan was the first to know because Flora always told her father first what was going on. He was her best friend, apart from Thelli, but her father had seen her first in the toilet, taking a pregnancy test, and asked her with a grin. She couldn't lie, so she just showed him the positive test. Then they had told Othello and Eric together, the two men were completely shocked but happy, Eric had lifted Flora wide laughing and Othello had had an asthma attack, then he had to spend a day in the emergency room for monitoring. But after that everything was fine. Othello had bought many things for the little ones, lots of toys and Flora's parents had always supported them, helped them look for a triple stroller and supported them. Just like Grell and William, the redhead had often gone shopping with her, she was now expecting her fourth child herself and, like Sammy, could not come because William wouldn't let her out of the house. But Flora was sure that she would go to the redhead again tonight, with Othello and the little ones of course. Grell loved children more than anything and was even Flora's godmother. They were all somehow one big family, they always stuck together and supported each other, no matter how difficult it was.

„Aww hoo cute!", Eric looked at his grandchildren and held them in his arms, the two little ones squeaked and looked at him, cuddled with him. Alan swayed to Jess and kissed her forehead while Othello helped Flora to sit down and looked at her kissing the smaller one gently. Loved her so much. After half an hour of 'getting to know each other' the three were hungry again, Othello gave Jess the bottle while Flora breastfed Heather and Lucas. Little Jess didn't take the breast, but was given pumped breast milk from Flora. Othello looked at her gently. Eric and Alan were watching them. Alan secretly wanted to feed the little one too, keep her longer.

The young parents sat on the couch, cuddled together and looked at each other gently. Othello then looked at Alan, probably recognized what he wanted and put the little one in his arm. Alan's eyes sparkled slightly. He was so happy to feed the little one. He spoke softly to them while Flora looked at him.

The brown-haired one sat down, Eric beside him. Jess was ready after ten minutes, he put it over his shoulder and burped the little one. He smiled slightly. „Well, are you full?", he asked softly and looked at the little one, she closed her eyes and cuddled with him, the blond Scotsman looked at her affectionately, while the other two were also full and fell asleep after burping.

Then they put the babies to bed, the nursery was next to Flora and Othello's room, on the ground floor, close to the kitchen, and the brown-haired forensic scientist always had an eye on the room as they cut and ate the cake, chatting with smiles. The brown-haired daughter of the Slingphries sat next to her husband and smiled gently.

The afternoon passed peacefully. Everybody laughed a lot and talked about experiences and memories, Eric talked about Flora's childhood and how she was when she was a baby. Othello grinned softly and held his wife's hand, who blushed a little and found it embarrassing but sweet, as Eric explained how they used to build a pool in the garden every summer and Flora was always the first to jump into it, naked every day. Othello could still remember it and grinned broadly, telling about how he and Flora had taken an interest in her only on their first date, at the planetarium. Not concentrating on the exhibits at all and only looking at them briefly. Flora was just too beautiful and there were still moments when he just looked at her. Eric grinned softly and looked at them, cuddled with Alan and kissed the brown-haired one gently.

„I love you....“ Othello whispered softly and kissed Flora, who responded gently and looked at her gently. 

'I love you too' returned the mute in sign language and smiled broadly.


End file.
